


One Totally Useless Thief For Sale

by QueenofWitchBlood



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: AND ALSO OUT OF THE DREAM NOW, AND LIVES VICARIOUSLY THROUGH HARMNOIE’S ADVENTURES, CORRUPTION IN THE DREAM #SO HE’S SUPER AT RISK IF HE LEAVES, DURING THE SAME CYCLE AND AT THE SAME TIME, Gen, SHE TRIED TO KEEP HIM SAFE IN THE DREAM, SHEHARN CAN’T GO TOO FAR FROM THE GROVE BECAUSE HE WAS EXPOSED TO A LARGE AMOUNT OF, SO HE STAYS IN THE GROVE USUALLY, THEY’RE PRACTICALLY SIBLINGS BC THEY WOKE UP ON THE SAME DAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofWitchBlood/pseuds/QueenofWitchBlood
Summary: “And I’m telling you, it’s quite alright sapling.” Caithe said, giving him a slightly strained smile. “We had a spot of bad luck. There’s nothing to fret or worry about, truly.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Now, go have that wound tended to. I shall see you soon.”





	One Totally Useless Thief For Sale

“I’m sorry.”

Caithe held back yet another aggravated sigh as she briefly glanced back at the sapling following her. “It’s alright, Sheharn.”

“But you worked so hard and I just…” The black bark Sylvari snapped his mouth shut again and looked even more miserable if that was possible. “I’m sorry.”

“And I’m telling you, it’s quite alright sapling.” Caithe said, giving him a slightly strained smile. “We had a spot of bad luck. There’s nothing to fret or worry about, truly.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Now, go have that wound tended to. I shall see you soon.”

Sheharn hodded, though he hesitated before jogging off to the menders. He frowned, shoulders drooping as he held his hand to his chest. He’d screwed up. Caithe probably thought he was a useless thief. Why on earth she tolerated him he’d never know. He should’ve said no-

“Sharny!” A bubbly voice called out and the sapling froze, dread filling him up too quickly for a quick enough reaction. It was too late. She’d seen him. He was doomed.

Harmnoie grinned widely and flung herself at the smaller Sylvari, nearly making him lose his balance. Sheharn’s cheeks turned a bright yellow. “U-uhm, hello H-Harmnoie, how was your t-tri-”

“I have SO much to tell you, oh my goodness it was AMAZING! Divinity’s Reach is GIGANTIC and there were so many PEOPLE!!! I’ve never seen so many humans in one place before! Everything was so brightly coloured and the festival was amazing and I got to meet Logan! I nearly got sick from eating so much food, but it was amazing!”

Sheharn could physically feel his body drain from all his left over energy as the excitable girl went on and on and ON! His arm was starting to go numb. Was that a bad thing? It sounded like it should be a bad thing. “Harm-”

“And THERE WAS A CIRCUS! I got to watch the strongman and ask about my future!”

“Harm-!”

“Oh gosh there was also a GIANT BIRD!  We got to fight centaurs and eat cake and I met so many people Sheharn, you wouldn’t believe how many tricks I learned from some of the human thieves it was amazing and- What’s wrong with your arm?” Harmnoie finally noticed the way the other dark Sylvari was holding his arm to his chest, her voice filled with concern.

Sheharn’s shoulders slumped even lower and he looked up at her miserably. “I might have broken it during a mission with Caithe.”

Harmnoie’s eyes widened and she frowned lightly. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier! Come along, let’s get you to the menders! And here I was going on and on about my adventure when you’re hurt!”

“I like listening to your adventures.” Sheharn admitted quietly, seeming embarrassed but Harmnoie just smiled brightly at him.

“I don’t see why, they’re quite boring actually.” She waved them off.

Sheharn looked at her in shock. “But you get to go everywhere! And see so many different and new things! How on earth can you believe that is in any way boring?!” Harmnoie shrugged and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they walked together to the menders.

“Because you’re not with me usually.” She said, smiling widely at him and Sheharn felt something in his chest constrict and warm up simultaneously. He smiled back at her. 

“Thank you, Harm. That makes me feel better.”

“You’re welcome, Sharny!”


End file.
